Call communications systems such as automated call transfer systems, as well as live call assistants continue to lack efficient means for sending notes and other information along with a call transfer. Consider the scenario where a receptionist uses a communications client to handle a conversation with a caller. The receptionist may want to take brief notes regarding this call and then transfer the call to a different person, the intended recipient, or consult another person before transferring the call.
Consider another scenario where a user receives a call through an automatic call distributor (ACD) infrastructure via the user communications client. The ACD infrastructure can be configured to provide additional information about the caller (such as the language preference chosen by the caller or other menu options that the caller may already have navigated through).
In these and other scenarios, the additional notes and information, which could be beneficial to one or all parties, are typically dropped or not passed on because of cumbersome mechanisms.